


Even Marines Get Tired

by Steph_Schell



Series: Miles and Charlie's Big Day [3]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Family, Fluff, Gen, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Three of "Miles and Charlie's Big Day"  Miles is exhausted after all the fun they've had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Marines Get Tired

It was almost evening when the pair made their way back to Charlie's home. "It's all dark," she said.

"Your parents are out," Miles reminded her. "Just you and me, little duck."

Miles carried her inside and set her on the sofa while he turned lights on. "Dinner?" Charlie asked.

"Dinner," Miles agreed. He let her sit on the counter while he made mac n cheese and chicken nuggets. Charlie's favorite and the absolute limit of Miles' cooking skills.

"Your phone is going off," Charlie stated as he passed her a plate.

"Looks like Bass is calling," Miles murmured.

"Can I eat up here?"

"Sure," Miles replied, as he opened his phone. "Just don't tell your mother." Charlie made a happy noise of agreement. "Hey, Bass…I'm at Ben's. Hanging out with my favorite niece…" He high-fived Charlie. "Yeah…I can talk…seriously, I'm eating dinosaur chicken nuggets and drinking beer…I know, dinner of champions…nope, only me and Charlie here." Miles held out the phone. "Charlie, say hi to Bass."

"Hi uncle Bass!"

"Hey, Charlie."

Miles put the phone back to his ear. "What…no, they're out…how the hell should I know? It's not my business…I have no…clue, Bass…because I can't swear in front of my niece…look, I'll call you tomorrow and we'll work something out…yes, honey…then don't be so damned co dependent. Christ, man, it's like we're married…do not give Charlie any ideas…I"m giving you bird in my mind right now...You think you're funny but you're not...yeah, we'll talk tomorrow. See you."

"Can I stay up and watch TV with you?" Charlie begged as he put the dishes away.

"Sure thing, little duck."

Miles stretched out on the couch, wincing as his sore muscles protested. Instead of asking for room, Charlie crawled onto his chest. "Can we watch Mr. Rogers?"

"Is that what you want?"

"Yeah."

Miles let out a yawn. "We can watch that then."

Between the quiet music and the steady beat of Miles' heart, Charlie was soon out like a light. Miles switched the channel over to news. His little duck looked adorable when she was sleeping. It wouldn't' be fair to wake her after such an intense day. He'd move her to her room after the news was over. Just as soon as he rested his eyes…

"Miles? Miles wake up."

Miles groaned as he felt someone shaking him. "Eh? Wha?" He blinked several times to see Ben in front of him. "Benjamin?"

"Morning, sleeping beauty," a softer voice called. Miles could just make out Rachel just over Ben's shoulder.

"Damn," he muttered. "What time is it?"

"About nine o'clock," Ben answered. "I take it you two had an entertaining day."

Rachel lifted Charlie off Miles' chest so he could sit up. "What? Oh, yeah, yeah, we did. We, uh, we ran around the park most of the day." Miles stretched his cramped muscles. "Your daughter needs to cut back on the sugar."

Rachel chuckled quietly. "Gave you the run around, did she?"

"Oh yeah." Miles rubbed his hip where Charlie had spent much of her day. "Christ and I thought the crucible was tough. Those trainers have nothing on Charlie."

Ben smiled. "Did you hear that Rachel? Our little girl can out last Marines."

"That's our Charlie," Rachel agreed. "And I think it's high time she was in her own bed."

"I'll take her up," Miles volunteered.

"Are you sure? I can do it."

"Just hand her to me, Rachel. I'm headed up there anyway."

"Alright. Careful with her."

Miles settled the still sleeping girl on his hip. She clutched tight at his collar. Miles carried her up to her bedroom and dressed her in pajamas then tucked her in. "Unca Mi?" she called as he was about to head out.

"Time for sleeping, little duck. You've had quite the day."

"It was a good day, wasn't it, Unca Mi?"

Miles rubbed his eyes. "Sure was, little duck."

"Read me a story?"

"Kid, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Please?"

"I promise I'll read you two stories tomorrow, okay? But now it's time for sleep."

"Your word as a Marine?"

"I swear it, little duck."

Charlie yawned so widely he could see clear down her throat. "Okay. How long you gonna stay this time?"

Miles bit the inside of his cheek. He just wanted to sleep, not do the twenty questions thing. "I've…uh…I've got a week to spend this time, honey."

Her sleepy eyes lit up. "A whole week?"

"Yeah. But you've got to go to sleep."

"You promise we'll go to the park every day?"

"Only if you sleep. Otherwise I'm going to fall asleep on the damn benches."

"Can I wear your necklace the whole time you're here?"

"Sure little duck. Now will you go to sleep?"

"Alright."

Miles kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, little duck."

"I…love…you…unca Mi."

"I love you too, Charlie."


End file.
